nixxonsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Little Red Doctor
Little Red is the name given to Luke Newman's incarnation of the Doctor, the protagonist of the 2013 British Doctor Who Fan Film Series, as well as its 2019 remake Doctor Who: Remastered. Within the series' narrative, the Doctor is a Gallifreyan time lord who travels time and space in his TARDIS machine. In the event of a fatal injury that would otherwise result in death, a biological ability known as regeneration allows him to survive. The event, however, results in the regenerated drastically changing appearance and personality. Newman's Little Red Doctor debuted in the 2013 episode "Dawn of the Doctor". His adventures included meeting Jessica Whitehouse, fighting many monsters including the Cyberman and the Daleks, and meeting various versions of himself. On 29 September 2018, he was succeeded by Dominic G. Martin as the Purple Doctor in "The Fall of the Doctor". Newman would later reprise his role for the 2019 remake series. Biography Alone above the cosmos, the Doctor completed his regeneration into his new body.His "Dawn of the Doctor" costume would seem to suggest that Luke Newman's Little Red Doctor regenerated from Peter Capaldi's Twelfth Doctor. The event led to the destruction of the TARDIS, and he was forced to crash-land on Earth. He was discovered by Jessica "Jess" Whitehouse (Chloe Naughton), who took him home and clothed the alien with her grandfather's clothes. Once there, the two uncovered a plot by a Mr. Dickinson to hand over the Earth to the Cyberman in exchange for his daughter. After his defeat, Jess was invited by the Doctor to join him in his travels in the TARDIS. (Remastered: "Dawn of the Doctor"). On her first adventure, Jess was taken to 1897 where she and the Doctor subdued an escaped Wisp creature from another dimension. At one point, however, the time lord became severely distracted and abandoned JessJess theorizes the Doctor was away for months.. At the end of the adventure, they discovered Jess to have been poisoned, and the Doctor was forced to return her to Earth while she healed. (Remastered: "Whispers in the Woods"). [ TBA ] At one point in his life, the Doctor and Jess were captured by the Valeyard, who hoped to possess him for his regenerations. He was soon joined by other incarnations of himself - past, future, and alternate - who all worked together to defeat the evil time lord once and for all. (Remastered: "Eternal Darkness").It was during this experience that the Doctor adopted the alias of the "Little Red Doctor". [ TBA ] The Little Red Doctor regenerated in the company of Megan Williams (Megan Shirley), giving the speech heard in the pilot episode. (Fan Film Series: "The Fall of the Doctor") Quotes Incredible. Isn't it? I've watched the universe born and die in my lifetime. But that's a story for another day. What matters is right here right now. I am the Doctor. This is my story. And this is how it begins. [ surveys his new face ] Oh, boy. Who are you? What happened to my voice? It’s gone all… it’s all kind of… squeaky and high pitched. Ugh, that’s gonna be annoying. Notes See Also * The Doctor (DW2012) * Velocity Doctor